I thought I lost you
by TotheGreenside
Summary: Dawn was in love with Saturn when she was exploiring Sinnoh. He didn't know her feelings. Team Galactic was arrested. Saturn was one of them. Dawn got very sad. She would never see him again. 7 years later Dawn is famous. She is very rich, and suddenly she meets Saturn in a city. He doesn't notice her. Dawn promise to make him love her. The story will have about 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Dawn POV

When I was ten years old I was on an adventure. It was very fun. I met a lot of people. Some of the people were very nice, and some weren't so nice. There is a person I never forget. One of the people was this guy with weird blue hair. His hair did fit him. His hair made him beautiful. I don't remember when I met him, but I was scared. When he talks his voice was beautiful and soft. It gave me chills. My whole body relaxed. He wasn't on the good side. Yes, he was on the bad side. He was in team Galactic. The gray suit fits him. He made me star-stuck, like a contest. My heart beat was so loud every time I saw him. It was love by first sight.

Sometimes he was difficult to forget, and he was sometimes in my mind. I could go crazy about it. My friends couldn't know my feelings for him. I could loose my friends because of my feelings. His Pokemon are very strong. They are very difficult to beat. Sometimes I compare him to Paul. Paul isn't the nicest guy you can know. He is harsh on his Pokemon, and I hate that. I see the similar traits between them. Their both bad, harsh, treat their Pokemon like crap and such. Paul isn't my type, but Saturn is.

I remember my adventure quite good, like the time he kidnapped me. He took me as a prisoner. My cheeks were red of the blush. I was also very nervous. He stroked my chin. I was hoping he kissed me, but it didn't happen. He had a lot of work to do, and left me alone. I couldn't move because I was tied up. The ropes was tight around

my body. My Pokemon were taken away. There was no way of escaping. Somehow I didn't want to be saved. What I truly wanted was to whisper my feelings to his ear. I wanted to kiss him on the lips, but I was just a silly little kid. He wouldn't understand.

Then that day came. We won the battle against team galactic. Their leader went away. The rest of the team was arrested by the police. He was arrested too. I was heart broken. Would I be able to see him again? I hope I can! Locker didn't tell us where their cell was going to be. Neither did he tell how long they will be arrested. They did serious crimes. Stealing these orbs was illegal.

Today it has been seven years. I did well on my contests, and I'm famous. The paparazzi is always there, whenever I go. Sometimes it's quite annoying. My private life has been dull and boring. No romance for me. I didn't have any time for lovers, and I didn't even want them. Three years ago I met Ash again. He had grown a lot. Brock is a doctor, which didn't shock me. Now he can have all the nurse Joys he wants, or those who aren't married. None of them had seriously changed. Some of my Pokemon were famous. That made me very proud. Even trough I was famous, I was very lonely. I was still suffering from the heart break. After all this time, I haven't felt the feeling of falling in love since ''then''. That was what I thought for now...

It all happened when I was shopping. The city had a lot of people. Sometimes I got lost in the city, but I had a guard with me. I couldn't go and do anything without a bodyguard protecting me. They used to ''clean'' the area when I was shopping. Some people got very mad because of this, and they called me a diva for it. Sometimes I didn't want the people gone. Without the people there was no ''life'', and shopping wasn't fun without life. I was also human. But one day it all happened. I saw him walking. His hair was like it used to be, but he had grown. He was very handsome and beautiful. I couldn't resist watching him walk. It was a dream right? Watching him wearing normal clothes. He was even more beautiful with normal clothing. I was staring at him. This was my only chance. I had to follow him. I needed to know where he lived. I needed him. He didn't even notice me. I had to follow him. I pretended to walk, as I slowly stalk him.

The road to his apartment was okay. It wasn't so far away. I kept following him until he stopped by this big building. This building must have over hundred apartments. He didn't live in a big house, just a tiny apartment. He didn't have so much money. He wasn't famous. He was normal. This didn't disgust me at all. All my life I had been living the good life as a rich kid. Sometimes I wondered how it was living like this. There wasn't anyone living next to his apartment. I wrote the address in a piece of paper. I was going to buy the apartment, just because he was my neighbor. This guy made me crazy like before. I'm still an teenager. Eighteen years old woman with a lot of hormones in her body. It has been so long time ago I felt like this. It's making me feel, like before. I was going to make him love me, and have feelings for me. I promise that! That's the last thing I do!

**AN - My first language isn't English, so you might find a lot og grammar mistakes. I hope the story is good even if it has grammar mistakes. I work a lot to check and find them. My sentence building is also terrible. I apologize for that. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Saturn POV

I check the clock. It's ten AM. Time to wake up. My life changed a lot, after the fall of team galactic. I became depressed. I was arrested. Treated like shit in the cell. I was released a month ago. This new life is difficult. My old life was better then this. I was the child with no fate. Everything changed when I met Cyrus. He changed me. He was like a dad to me. An very important person. He wanted to make a new world. A new world that's better then this. A world that makes me happy. But the plan backfired. The backfire was terrible. It gave me hell. Today I live in this apartment. The apartment isn't big. Enough space for a bed, TV, bathroom and a kitchen. The bill for the apartment is very high, but I can't find another apartment. I don't know if I am able to pay it for long. I don't want to be homeless. No one will give me a job. Not after the crimes I did.

I switch the TV on. I watch the news. I'm not allowed to have Pokemon. My Pokemon were taken away. They have a nice owner. One of my Pokemon is working for officer Jenny. I bet they're happier there then here. They're new home is good for them. They don't need to be hungry. Officer Jenny feeds her Pokemon. My toast is finished. I eat it. The food in jail was better, it was free. I have to buy the food myself. Food coast a lot these days. The news report lady has an serious grin. The famous Dawn is gone missing.

" _The famous Dawn is missing! No one has seen her since yesterday. Some people saw her following a strange guy. Some rumors say that Dawn is dead. Her bodyguard was told to wait in the car. After an hour she was gone. Some say she is hiding from the paparazzi. If you find Dawn, please call the police station now! It's important to find Dawn! She has an important upcoming contest to enter. If you find her, call the police! The finder will be rewarded with a lot of money."_

This is my big chance! I can find this girl, and get money for it! She's famous after all, but this task might be difficult. How can I find her? Finding one girl in a big city is difficult. I turn off the TV. I lay on my bed. ''How can I find her?'' No one has found her so far. I can't give up! I need to find her! I dress up! I'm going to find this Dawn, and I'm quite determined to find her. I lock the door after myself. I didn't have any neighbors, but something didn't seem right. I check the sell sign. It was gone! Someone moved there! I hope he or she is better then the last one. The last one didn't pay the rent. That didn't end up so well. He had to move away.

I kept looking for Dawn, but it was useless. I was tired and hungry. She might be dead already. I check my wristwatch. It's two PM. I return to my apartment. I hear weird sounds. They seem like falling boxes. I wonder if the new neighbor is a male or a female. Should I knock on the door? Is it safe? I don't even know the person. I decided to knock on the door. They might need help with the boxes. I locked my own apartment. I could hear footsteps behind me. When I turned around I saw a woman. Her hair was dark blue. She wasn't my taste of woman. When I saw her face I got shocked. It was Dawn! I should report this to the police! I try to open my apartment, but she grabs my hand.

I can't believe it! After all this time, she was my neighbor. She drags me inside the apartment. Locks the door. Pushed me on her bed. "I can't believe I found you!" What is she talking about? I don't even know her. Neither does she know me. I'm just the plain Saturn. She starts kissing my lips. She force herself on me. Trying to touch forbidden place. I'm trying to push her off me, but she doesn't get away. She doesn't stop kissing me. "your beautiful!" She keeps kissing me, but I don't kiss her famous girl is insane! Kissing a guy she doesn't even know. I need to get out of here, before it's too late! I punch her. Her nose starts to bleed. This is my only chance. I run out from her apartment. "Don't go!": she shouts. I open my apartment, and lock the door after me.

What the hell is wrong with that woman. No one kisses a random guy like that. Is she out of her mind? I've been an criminal! My hand is bloody. I can't turn this to the police. She will sue me. I will end up in jail again. She was the one who began to kiss me! If I didn't punch her, I would been raped! It seems crazy, but a guy getting raped by a girl! It's often the opposite! I lay down. She kissed me. I don't even remember the last time I kissed a girl. It must been when I was saved my Mars. I remember I kissed her. She blushed like crazy. I apologized to her. She forgave me.

I feel my eyes water. When was the last time I cried? If my memory serves right, it was yesterday. My eyes can't stop crying. It hurts too much. It's not about the girl I cry about, but she is one of my reasons. What kind of man gets nearly raped by a woman? I wasn't a girl magnet. I hope nobody hears about this. I fell asleep. Hoping for a better day.


	3. Chapter 3 Both POV

Dawn POV

I saw him open the door. He looked like an angel. My heart was beating like crazy. I had to do something. My mind wasn't thinking straight. He locked the door. This was my chance! I took a good grip on his hand. His skin is so soft against mine. Our grip is like melting together. I open my apartment. Drag him inside, and push him softly on the bed. I touch his soft skin, and I gently whisper gentle words in his ear. I can't resist him! I need to kiss him, and to feel his soft lips mending together with mine. I kiss him. His lips are softer then the softest pillow. He doesn't kiss me back. He must be shocked! I slid my hands to his soft blue hair. This is like a dream. I remember all the dreams I had about this. My body is relaxing. Our body heat is shared. I've never felt something like this, but suddenly I can only feel pain. He punched my nose. It hurts like crazy. My nose starts to bleed. I shout after him, but it's too late. He left me sitting alone on my bed. I clean my nose with paper. It stops to bleed. Why did he punch me? Wasn't I good enough? Didn't I please him? Everyone wants to be kissed by me, right?

My feet are getting cold as I sit on the bed. I still can't believe I kissed him like that. The kiss makes my heart beat like crazy! It's kind of funny. It took me seven years to finally kiss him! It was like paradise when I felt his lips on mine. I can't help it, but I have to memorize the kiss. I memorized the kiss for over two weeks. I been stalking Saturn everywhere I go, and he knows it. Sometimes he get's very angry. I wonder if he knows who I am. The police haven't noticed anything, but he has. I been using wigs. The wigs make me look like an normal person, which is good anyway. Saturn is the only person who knows where I am.

After another week something popped in my head. I'm a stranger to him! He doesn't know me. He might just know my popularity. I need to apologize! Only a weirdo kisses someone suddenly! Kissing him wasn't the best way to introduce myself. How dumb could I be? He must think I'm very flirty and cheap, which I'm not. He could always report me to the police, and to be honest, I don't want that. I need to make him avoid that, maybe I should talk to him.

I decide to knock on this door. He might not answer, but it's better then nothing. I did stalk him today, and if my calculations are right; he's home. When I was about to leave the door opened. I saw him standing there. He has big red bags under his eyes, like he's been crying. He's about to close the door, and I have to hurry! "I'm sorry for kissing you!" My face is redder then a tomato. We stare at each other, until I break the awkward silence. "I need to talk with you!" He let's me inside his apartment. It's a bit messy, but I like it. It's his apartment anyway, and then it's perfect!

Saturn POV

Why did I let her come inside my apartment! First of all; it's very messy and small. She doesn't seem to care at all. She sit on my bed like it's a sofa. I'm so going to switch my sheets today. I don't want her ''lice'' on my bed. "I'm sorry for the kiss." We sit there in an awkward silence. "And I'm sorry for stalking you, but I can't help it!" I can't believe she apologized. Her face is red from blushing so much. "Can't you please stop it! It feels like officer Jenny is after me for no reason!" She doesn't answer me. She's still blushing like crazy. Her blush is even more red then before. "I can't help it, but my heart beats like crazy when I see you!" She's talking crap again. She doesn't even know me! "Listen girl, I used to be an criminal, so get away from me!" I look at her face. She isn't so pretty as people said she was. "Can you go now?! I'm going to remove these sheets!" She doesn't seem to care.

"Don't you remember me?" :she says. My memory wasn't the best. I couldn't remember anything after Cyrus left. The downfall of team galactic took me for granted. I became depressed and sad. My memory didn't want to remember anything from the past. My life was here and now. I take one day at the time. And this might make a problem for that. "I've always watched you from afar.." Tears are falling from her eyes. "After you went to prison, I got heart broken." This girl is confessing to me? It's the first time someone confessed to me. I'm shocked! "Don't you remember me?" To be honest I didn't remember her. "No." I answer.

We stare at each other for a while. "I remember you very well." How could she remember me? I have so many questions to ask her. "The last time I saw you was after the downfall of team galactic."She knew about team galactic!? How could she? That made me blush. "Your cute when you blush!" "How do you know?" I asked her nervously. "I was one of those people who stopped you people from making disaster!" That made me very angry! How dare she visit me, and the top of it, kiss me! "I hid my feelings for you..." This information is making me unable to move. It paralyze me, but everything is making sense. "I was the girl who Mespirit chose!"

Now I remembered everything! They destroyed team galactic! Those kids! "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here! My life would been better! A new better world could have been made!" I don't remember when I was so pissed!" She begins to talk."You must be very lonely." How did she know? I'm lonely and sad. And suddenly she hugs me. I try to push her away, but she doesn't give up. "I know how it feels like." I have a lot of questions in my head. What does she know? "You know, all the problems could get better if you fall in love." I might have problems, but falling in love is impossible. "Look girl, I've been in prison for too long, and I can't love anymore!" She keeps hugging me. "I will prove you wrong!" Her grip get's tighter. I can barely breath. "Please stop hugging me!" It was a mistake to take her here. I must get her away from me! This must be how death feels like. She stops hugging me after a while. I'm relieved.

I'm getting bored. I can't look at her. We watch TV to avoid the awkward silence. We watch the news. "_The famous Dawn hasn't been found yet. People believe she's dead. She missed a lot of contests. The police has been looking for her about a month. There is no leads to find her, and no one has seen her since. The search after Dawn is over!" "_How do you manage this?" "I've been disguising myself with wigs, I also changed my phone and such." I got to admit that she's quite good to disguise herself. "Your the only one who know I'm still alive." She smiles at me. "but why?" I ask her. "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to find you." She's blushing. "Find me?" "Silly, don't you remember, I'm in love with you!" I didn't know how to handle this! She was in love with me. "And I will make you love me!" She kissed my lips again. I kissed her back. It felt good. I had to kiss her back. Did kissing a girl feel this good? I could feel her arms around my neck. This pleasure was so guilty. I felt her heart beat and heat. I knew she was turned on. After a moment I had to pushed her away. "You better leave, your Pokemon are waiting." She smiled at me, and left.


End file.
